


The Link you thought you knew

by CaptainBanker2018



Category: The Legends of Zelda all media
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBanker2018/pseuds/CaptainBanker2018
Relationships: Link/Twinrova (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda
Kudos: 2





	The Link you thought you knew

Link was on a mission to save all of Hyrule.


End file.
